


You Had Me At

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: A frightening amount of sexy in one place, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring night in Cardiff ... until ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me At

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 242

Jack hurried through the rainy streets, tracking the spike in rift energy, and wishing that he hadn't had to leave the SUV in a traffic snarl. All he wanted to do was apprehend whatever it was and get back to the hub.

And then he saw her. Masses of blonde curls, a killer body perched on killer heels, and a vortex manipulator on her wrist.

Things were suddenly looking a _lot_ more interesting. "Hello," he said, and gave her his best smile

Her answering smile promised him that his next few hours -- or days -- would be anything but boring. "Hello."


End file.
